Dixie
v "I'm comin' right for ya!" :- Dixie, on her way to a damaged Bulldog Tactical Analysis *'No ''"I" in Team': Unlike other commandos, Dixie is not a "Push to Win" button. Her primary role is one of support, especially with your armour divisions as they push deep into enemy territory. Her ability to repair your tanks faster than any other mechanic possibly can is vital when your tanks are trapped behind enemy lines, and her weapons give your tanks some much needed firepower when it comes to engagements. She is also capable of swimming tirelessly for hours on end, a result of her long hours chasing runaway lawnmowers around her workshop. *'Chicago Typewriter': Dixie is armed with a M192 submachine gun and a satchel of dynamite. These weapons give her the ability to deal substantial, universal damage across the board. Additionally, unlike Tanya, she is able to throw her dynamite charges an impressive distance, adding to her danger level, especially when facing off with enemy tanks. She is also equipped with a magnetic winch that can pull an enemy tank towards Dixie. These vehicles can then be used as rather crude, if not somewhat impressive, projectiles against enemy buildings which are capable of doing massive damage (to both sides). *'Southern Belle': Killing Dixie has been proven to be a near impossibility. However, on several occasions, she has been sufficiently injured to force her off of the battlefield. If you absolutely cannot retreat and must force her off of the battlefield, aircraft are the best option. Dixie is helpless against aircraft, and aircraft equipped with anti-infantry weapons can usually deal sufficient damage in a relatively short period of time before the Confederate commander can respond. Additionally, Dixie is weak compared to other commandos; Tanya, Natasha, Yuriko, Mingxia, Lady Maria, Minerva and Venus can all out DPS and/or out survive her. *'A girl's best friend': On the rare occasions where Dixie has been truly annoyed, she will bring forth ''"Tiny", a belt-fed machine-gun presumably pried directly off some unfortunate vehicle. Such is the rate of fire of this monster that it is capable of suppressing enemies. History "In Dixieland I'll take my stand, to live and die in Dixie." :- "I wish I was in Dixieland" One of the most important values of the Confederate Revolutionaries is their belief in the power of the individual; that one person can make a change in the world, without having to conform to somebody else's values and ideals. Ironically enough, one of the foremost examples of outstanding individuals is the essence of a team player. No one in the Allied chain of command knows much about Dixie. This is because no one in the Confederates does either; the nature of the Confederate army welcomes anyone, no matter their background. The only facts listed in her dossier are that she was discovered by the 3rd Armoured Division of Texas stopping at a farm in rural Texas in a barn, working on a World War II tank, and found her out to be nothing short of an excellent marksman by the soldiers who watched her practice. After a short discussion, she made friends with the soldiers who also persuaded her to join the Rebel cause, "to 'nock 'sum decency into 'ose Allies". She is secretive about her background, and when asking her how she learned to use a gun she replies that "her sister taught her", then quickly changes the topic. The whereabouts of Dixie's sister are unknown. She quickly turned out to be an expert mechanic in addition to her great marksman skills, and became a vital part of the 3rd Armoured Division's success. Among other things, she single-handedly repaired the Mastiff tank "Battle Swine" in downtown Austin during a skirmish against a squadron of Peacekeepers firing at her with parts from a broken down Guardian Tank. She is also proficient with a special winch, which she has modified with an Allied gravametric device stolen by Confederate agents from a lab in Little Rock - only she made it able to work, despite never reading the instruction book. Her plans to "rope herself a tank" are as weird as it sounds, but she is confident. Despite most Confederate commanders offering her good pay for switching to their division, Dixie refuses to leave her friends in the 3rd Armoured Division, which has become one of the biggest nuisances to the Allies in the conflict. "I gotta stick up to me team", she says. In contrast to some other ladies who prefer fighting alone, Dixie is always friendly, cheerful and helpful, and always helps those on her team who need it instead of scoring for herself. "After all, bein' a good fellow is the American spirit to me!" When asked what the division would do without her, the usual answer is: "We don't know what we would do. She is held dearly by everyone, and is so to say our gunner mechanic variation of a mascot. Wherever she thinks we should go, we, hell the entire division, will follow her." Known Activities - In the Battle of Des Moines, restored the disabled Mastiff tank "Battle Hog" to full operational status after several hours of repairs. Dixie had to put down her tools and fight off Allied soldiers several times. - With the help of several thieves, snuck aboard the ANV Athens and wrecked its engines, putting it out of action. - After an airstrike destroyed the Confederates’ ability to communicate in central Arkansas, drove a Dustrunner buggy through the area and personally warned every safe house that the Allies were coming. This action prevented the sweep from achieving any of its goals. - Infiltrated and demolished a Defiance Flying Junk that had crash landed in a corn field in the mid-west. Dixie had to fight off several waves of Atomic Kingdom soldiers that beamed in. - Fought through a high-security laboratory to replace a spool of memory tape with one prepared by the Confederates, before fighting back out to safety without anyone knowing the better. Many months of calculations of theoretical science across the Allied Nations were ruined with the replacement of a key set of equations with "Love". Behind the Scenes Clothed and styled as a typical "pinup-girl from the south". Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Commandos Category:Units Originating from the United States